


The Human Condition

by lodessa



Series: Assorted Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: “Maybe I should have just had Liv scratch me,” Peyton bemoans, arms crossed over the toilet seat, “Never being sick again sounds pretty amazing right now.”





	The Human Condition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGlass/gifts).



> The prompt was "Taking care of the other while sick".

“Maybe I should have just had Liv scratch me,” Peyton bemoans, arms crossed over the toilet seat, “Never being sick again sounds pretty amazing right now.”

“You don’t mean that,” Ravi cajoles, rubbing her lower back with one hand as he holds her hair back with the other. His touch feels good, warm, reassuringly anchoring her to a world where they is something other than nausea and suffering.

“What if I did-” Peyton begins, only to be interrupted by the urgency of vomiting once again. 

What if I did want to become a zombie? What if this was a mistake? 

“If you did,” Ravi waits for her to finish hurling but not for her her to elaborate, shifting to the side a bit so he can look her in the eyes, “I’d undertake that journey with you.”

He means it. Peyton knows that and it doesn’t worry her like it might have before. This is going to be fine, she reassures herself, resting her head against Ravi’s chest in exhaustion.

“Besides,” he pulls her gently closer into his arms, “From what I hear, we’re going to essentially be zombies from sleep deprivation starting in about six months anyway.”

“That’s really reassuring,” she shakes her head, but feels herself smiling anyway, “Totally selling the whole parenthood thing.”

He kisses her like she doesn’t taste of bile mixed with last night’s enchiladas.


End file.
